An Unknown Destiny
by Purple-fanfics-PJ
Summary: Ok, The Minotaur will come super early causing the life you read in the books are change. So it will be different. The Minotaur will be killed the same way but in a different location and by a different person. Sally will disappear, but at a different time and for a different reason. Percy will have totally different friends and family. His dad's side will stay the same.
1. The Intro

Perseus Jackson. Percy Jackson. Persassy Jacksasson. Seaweed Brain. Kelp Head.  
Many names for one boy. As he gets older, man.  
Son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon.  
Adopted son of Santasha Lovegood(She loves Luna from Harry Potter).  
One monster comes too early and changes his life forever.  
The Fates have a new interest:Percy.  
They want to see how messed up his life can get.  
He has a admirer: Aphrodite.  
She wants him as hers.  
Will she get what she wants?  
He makes some friends.  
Can they be crazier than he is?  
How will his life turn out?  
Why isn't his name Percy Lovegood?  
Nobody knows the answers to these questions.  
Not the Fates, and not even Void.  
Maybe you'll find out, the secret that is Percy Jackson's destiny.  
Welcome to the life of a demigod named Percy Jackson.


	2. The Night That Started it All

On a warm summer night there was an unsettling silence. It was broken with the roar of a familiar Greek stalker. The Minotaur. The half bull-half man in the Fruit of the Loom underwear that, surprisingly is always white, crashed though the streets of New York, chasing after a young woman.

"Where's a weapon when you need one?!" She cried helplessly. She turns into an alley. "Good thing this isn't a dead end. " She mutters, " I should have snatched my frying pan" She trips over nothing and falls down. She almost dropped the baby in her arms. Luckily she just landed on her knees. Unluckily she hurt her knees so she could barely get up.

She laughs in spite of herself. "This is so cliche." She sighs and crawled to a wall of the alley and sat the baby boy down. She kissed his head. "Don't worry Perseus-" The baby started crying and she laughs."-Percy" He stopped crying and looked at her as if to say continue. "Don't worry Percy. I promise that I will come back." She spoke with a look of determination on her face. "I love you Percy. She heard the Minotaur before he came, thanks to diffraction, so she had a slight heads up.

She looked around and saw a trash can. She crawled to it and took the lid. When it finally came into view, she threw the lid and knocked his left horn off. It screamed in pain and rage. Not yelled, it screamed. The lady threw her hands up and yelled "Score!" The Minotaur growled and came at her. She took one look at baby Percy and looked back at the monster. It swiped at her as soon as her eyes closed. The only thing she was thinking was 'Swiper no swiping!" She dissolved into golden mist confusing the monster. They both didn't know that a teenage girl was standing there watching the whole time. She was in shock and couldn't move a muscle. She quickly snapped out of it and looked around. Her body seemed to go into auto pilot as she spotted it's missing horn. She snatched the horn up and ran at the Minotaur. She jumped up and pierced it with its one horn in its back. He couldn't even yell out in pain before he was dust.

"..Is that where dust comes from?!" She made a face. Then she just stood there staring at the over cooked ground beef of a monster before her eyes widened. "What in the living heck just happened?!" She whispered to herself. She looked up and saw a pair of small sparkling sea-green eyes staring back at her. She slowly walked to Percy while brushing monster dust off of herself. She saw him wrapped in a blue blanket with tears coming out of his tear ducts and looked back at where his mother was 'killed'.

"Aww man, that was your mother wasn't it?" She looks back at him and saw his little baby face looking all sad. She grinned making him giggle. "Well, being a good citizen, looks like I'll take ya in. Come on." She picked him up and started walking.  
She stopped at an old apartment building. She went in and locked the door back.

"People! I'm home! With a baby!" She tried not to laugh as she heard multiple feet thunder towards her from all directions. Soon around 17 different kids stood around her.

"A BABY!? What the heck?!" A girl about the same age as her yelled.

"Now now Santasha." A 4 year old girl said with her hands on her hips. Santasha laughed.

"I didn't have him so don't worry. But ya'll won't believe what just happened." She told them.


	3. 5 Years Old

**Sorry for not updating... But here you go. Jsyk, its short...**

Screams. So many screams. You had to shove your fingers in your ears, and just hope that you didn't damage your eardrums. Who knew one snake would cause this much panic? Plus, it was dead! You would think that they would start carrying on when it was alive. Everyone at the Pre-K only noticed it _after_ it was strangled to death.

"I thought you have to hit the head very hard. Then it would die. That's what my memaw told me." A little girl asked. She had shoulder length thin brown hair. Her eyes were a very dark red that almost looked brown. Mahogany maybe. She was wearing a simple white dress with black flip-flops. She looked at the boy with the snake still in his hand.

The boy had short but unruly black hair. He was wearing a blue shirt and jean shorts with a pair of tennis shoes. His sea green eyes were wide while they looked at the snake, teacher, and then the girl.

"Your like Heracules!" The girl exclaimed while pointing at Percy. Obviously she never learned that pointing is rude. He took that offensively.

"Nu-uh!" Percy pouted and dropped the snake. He plopped on the ground with his arms crossed. He saw a dandelion and picked it while still frowning at the girl.

"Clare! Come on!" An woman called. The girl, or Clare, rolled her eyes at Percy and ran toward the lady. You could hear her talking about her day.

"Where did a snake come from in the first place!?" The teacher yelled as she was pacing back and forth waiting for someone to get there. No one knew the answer so they just ignored her question. It will be forever unanswered.


	4. 10 Years Old

"Wakey Wake Percy! We have blue pancakes with extra blueberries ready!" At that Percy jumped out of his bed and ran out of his room to the kitchen.

"PANCAKES! YAS!" Percy yelled grabbing the blue syrup. He then drenched his stack of pancakes in the syrup.

"Stop drowning your pancakes!" Percy looked up at the girl who spoke to him.

"Says the girl that has a bowl of syrup _on the side."_ He says and resumes his inhaling of pancakes.

"Percy! Your... friends are here!" Another girl yells from the door. Percy finishes his pancakes.

"A new record!" _Another_ girl exclaims. Percy throws his hands in the air and runs to the door grinning at the two figures standing in the door frame.

A girl with a dark purple hood stood on the left. You could see her black and purple curls spilling out of the hood. The hood shadowed over most of her face, but you could still see her vibrant violet eyes. (Alliteration!) You could see her mouth which was smiling at Percy.

The boy next to the girl has a black hoody. He pulled the hood of it down cocked his head to the side and grinned. "Hey Percy." You could see that his canines poke out. They are large and sharp. He has short, spiky, black hair. His eyes are a dark brown that almost looks black.

"Hey Juve! Hey Drake!" Percy says while grinning. He turns around and looks at Santasha. He breaks out the baby seal eyes _and_ the lip quiver. She sighs and nods her head. "YES!"he pumps his fist in the air and runs out the door with his friends following behind him.

"Oh, he's growing up so fast." Santasha mutters and watches Percy leave. She closes the door.

 **Short Chapter yes i know, sorry...**


	5. 12 Years Old

**Percy P.O.V**

 ** _Journal Entry #1_**

 _Well, one of my sisters_ _ga_ _ve_ _me this for my_ _birthday_ _last year and_ _I_ _just found it. I guess_ _I_ _should write in it. Hmmm,_ _I_ _will call yooouuu... Yew... Okayy.. Anyway Yew. I guess_ _I'll_ _write about my family._ _With_ _is mainly made of girls. Yeah. Which is why_ _I_ _need to_ _get_ _out more._

 _Faith Zako: She has shoulder length dark brown hair. She's a daughter of Chaos(cool right?). So she has powers over creation and elements. She was born Nov. 2001. She's a very fast runner and awesome with a sword and bow._

 _Next is-_

"PWERCAY! COME HERE! DO I _HAVE_ TO GET THE FISHING POLE _AGAIN?!"_ An irritating high pitched whine broke my writing mood. Got me thinking like an Athena child. All these adjectives.

"NO! HOLD YOUR DANG SEAHORSES!" I yelled in reply. I sighed and ran towards the voice.

"Finally! Making me stress my vocal cords." My sister snapped. Her name is Felicia. She think she's Aphrodite's gift to the U.S. Yeah. The present that you would take one look at and send to the mother of all monsters saying 'Sorry, the Stork sent me the wrong kid'.

"PERCY! What did I tell you about thinking Wicked thoughts!?" My _other_ sister Yasmine scolded. I rolled my eyes. She told me that she could tell by the aura that surrounded me. Apparently it turns red.

"You told me not to. And I replied with 'Yas Man.'" I remembered. I got slapped that day.

"Aye Perce. Will you gather everyone to the living room? I have important news." my mom asked. I nodded and started to walk to my next family member.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" That annoying voice cried again.

"But I'm done talking to you. Bye Felicia." I responded while walking away. I stopped at the site of two girls sitting on the couch playing a game.

"We just vibin', we just crusin' baby. Forever me and you. Cause we're losing track of time. And I hope I'm not wasting my time, my time, my time, oooooo." My sister Jay Jay sung.

"11 Something by Summerella." The other girl responded. Her name is Zaniya. Jay Jay nodded. "I could tell you was analyzin' me. I could tell you was criticizin' me. I could  
Tell you was fantasizin' that you-"

"Buy a Heart by Nicki Minaj featuring Meek Mill" Zaniya said cutting Jay Jay off. She smirked. Jay Jay rolled her eyes. Zaniya took that as a yes and began to sing. " Not that I don't got good vision, but I don't see competition. They want me to come and help them, but I am not a magician. I'm on them fo-fours, I'm tipping, you better move out my way.  
I am not here to play, Pinkprint can't be delayed, yeah." She was obviously satisfied that she got to finish instead of being interrupted.

"Win Again by Nicki Minaj." Jay Jay stuck her tongue out at Zaniya.

"As much as your little song game was interesting, you have to stop and go to the living room. And before you say something Mom told me to tell everyone." I walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled to the top.

"EVERYONE! GO TO THE LIVING ROOM! IMPORTANT MATTERS TO BE... TALKED ABOUT!" I heard feet thunder down the stairs and ran to the living room before I could be trampled.

"So mom. What did you want to tell us?" Faith asked. She was sitting on the arm of the couch. Our mom looked a little nervous. Hmmmmm.

"Chiron contacted me earlier. We have to go to Camp Half-Blood."


End file.
